The hunt
by Macyvixon
Summary: Thomas made his mistake, but is he willing to pay for it? Avery Clousse is there to make sure he does.
1. Chapter 2 His point of view

She opened the door to his brown messy hair. Was he serious right now? Was he making his own opinion on this? Or was he being stupid? Avery didn't know. She just stared at his innocent brown eyes "Can i come in?" Avery ignored his question. "Leave!" His eyes widen at her response. Did she just tell him to leave? Was she in a bad mood or was she angry with him? "Avery you need to listen!"  
She looked at him for a second. She sighed. Moving away from the door so he can enter. "Thank you!" He said. "Thomas your ridiculous. You know what your mistakes were. Did you try to correct them?"  
Thomas knew what he had done... But how does he fix it? The maze was not his fault or was it? It was his fault! Its his fault Teresa is dead. Its his fault Newt is dead. Its his fault Chuck was dead.

Avery always knew he needed to pay for his mistake. This wasn't easy to fix or pay for killing people. The sun flare was also at fault, but how do you blame the sun for this? Thomas was easy. He made dozens of mistakes. This was why Avery was imune to the flare. Her anger for Thomas was a distraction. She wanted to kill him as he stood there. She wanted Thomas to pay, but how? Killing him is not a choice. She knew killing him will be a regret. These people needed him. Avery was the only one who remembers Alec and Mark. How they were bestfriends! How they planned out everything!  
"Did you Thomas? Did you solve these people's problems? Did you firgue out why this sun flare is here?" Thomas looked down to his feet. "Of course not! Your Thomas. You think you can help them, but you know you can't help me either." Avery had said. She was mad at him. He was stubborn. This cure his looking for? It doesn't exist. Munies were useless. They could only save themselves. Thomas was not aware of this. Avery knew that Thomas couldn't do anything about this, but she kept quite...

"Thomas you wanted me to listen! I am!" Avery screamed. Thomas sighed leaning against the wall. Tears travelled down his cheeck down to his chin "Avery... I don't know what to do! I tried...I know it is my fault, but jeez i can't even help you. Your imune but still need my help. I don't know what you call this feeling, but when i look at these people, it hurts my heart!" Avery was now crying because he now realised it was his fault. "Its called _guilt_ Thomas. _Guilt..._ " Avery walked over to him. She grabbed his arm and pulled him up. Thomas was a bit taller than Avery but she didn't mind... Avery whipped Thomas's tears away. She looked at him, he looked at her. For a second or two they had a moment. Until Avery cleared he throat and looked away. Thomas looked away to. "You and I are going to find a way to fix this, but first you need to know about two people..." Thomas looked at her in confusion

"Who?" Thomas had asked. "Alec and Mark. The survivors..." Thomas was shocked at this news. _Survivors? Were they imune? Did they discover the sun flare? Why did he need to know about them? They probably died, because there is no-one named Mark or Alec... Why did he need to know about them? How does it help him? Did they find a cure? Was it them who started this?_ Thomas had so many questions. "Why do i need to know about them?" Thomas asked "Because they discovered the sun flare!" Thomas was stunned. These people _Mark and Alec_ are the solution to it, but are they alive? "Are they alive?" Thomas asked. Avery looked at Thomas. "I don't know..."

So now Thomas new who the are the discoverer of the sun flare is, but were they alive? If they were, were they hiding or did they not want to be found? Were they munies or could they be affected? If they could be affected they would be dead. If they were alive, they'd be munies. Right? Maybe! Nothing was clear... He needed more information on Mark and Alec, but from where? Avery know's about them, so of course she could help! "Avery?" He said. "hmmmmm?" she said. "Tell me more about them..." He said. Avery was amazed. Thomas. The one who can't help anyone. The one who thinks his the hero... Wants to know about these people? "Well Alec and Mark were friends. Alec was a soldier. Mark was 16. He was still young, but he knew more. His knowledge on the flare was impeccable. He just knew. He had weird dreams...of the past. That's how he knew more. Dreams..."

Avery took a breath before talking more. "Alec was brave... he was veteran. Lana and him were best friends. Mark and Trina were different. They had a love interest...Deedee well you know her as Teresa... She was a munie. The first munie found. All the information i can give you. I know nothing else." Thomas now knows more about Teresa. Her real name, but what was his real name? It wasn't Thomas. The maze gave him that name. Why was he forcefully taken from his parents? He didn't even know who they were. Was his parents still out there. Now he knew he was curios. Helping these people, these survivors was going to take more than a bunch of munies. He needed information of the past, Mark and Alec, Marks dreams... but where? Avery gave him enough information she could. He needed more though.

Thomas sighed. "Thank you, for urm... your help, but i can't do this alone..." Thomas had said. "What are you trying to say?" Avery asked in confusion. "I need your help. Do you think i can do this alone?" Avery smiled at Thomas's response. She hugged him. He returned the hug. Avery stiffened at the acception of the hug, but soon relax's in the sighed. "Shall we start?" She asked. A smiled formed on Thomas's face. "Where do we start?" Avery smile widened. She pushed her hair back. "New York city!" This was the beginning of _**The hunt...**_


	2. Chapter 2

_His heart beating heavely. He stared at his surroundings. Nothing but emptiness. All he could see was sand. " Where am i?" He asked. Thomas looked around for clues, but there was nothing but filth and confusion."Thomas!" He heard his name."Thomas!" Again. Thomas fell to his knees, his hands buried in his face. Tears forming in his eyes. "I'm here." He said. A woman figure shaped appeared. Walking to Thomas. A smiled played on Thomas's lips, knowing he wasn't alone. Thomas stood up. He whipped his tears away. The woman walked past Thomas to a small child behind him. She leaned down, hugging the child. "Thomas. don't worry i will be waiting." Why was the woman calling the child Thomas? Was that small child Thomas?_

Before his question could be answered. He woke up. "Thomas wake up we have to leave, remember?" Avery said. Thomas eyes open quick. He rubbed his eyes. He got up putting his shoes on walking out without saying a word to Avery. Avery stood up. Avery walked out of the tent. Children ran past her. Avery kept her eyes on Thomas. He walked over to the limited water they had. Thomas knew to use it wisely, but he was drenched in sweat so he needed it. He looked up at the sun. His body stiffened. He tore his gaze away from the sky. He sat down hugging himself in his knees. Avery walked over to him. She put her hand on his shoulder. He looked up. Avery sat down on one leg. He stared into her sweet violet eyes. She stared into his chestnut brown eyes. She sighed. "I want to ask why, but i know you won't answer. So lets just leave it." Thomas smiled. He knew how well Avery know's Thomas. He stood up. He pulled Avery up. He swinged his arm around Avery's shoulder and stared into the distance. "We need munies..." She laughed "Ya we do." She replied. Thomas smiled. "Lets go find some..."

They left early that morning. It was hot out. Thomas felt like the sun is trying to spread the flare. Avery just walked her head was on her destination and the whole point of coming here. _To make sure Thomas corrects his mistakes!_ Thomas pulled on his blue t-shirt. He felt slightly dizzy. Everything started spinning. Thomas started tripping over his feet. Avery noticed. She grabbed him by the shoulder's, making sure if he falls, he doesn't fall face first. She took Thomas's arm and draped it over her shoulder. She walked over to place with shade. She put Thomas in a upright position. His back against the wall. Thomas's breathing was heavy. A moment later Thomas started screaming. He stood up, holding his head. "No, no,no" He said shaking his head. Avery ran over to Thomas. " Thomas..." She said shaking him. "Leave me. I'm not Alby. I didn't kill him. I was put into this position. I had nothing to do with this. I was taken away. was i not?" He said. Avery stepped back. Was he telling the truth? Was he forcefully taken and forced to do this? If he was, why was he working for W.I.C.K.E.D?

Avery started walking back. She was confused. _What's going to happen next?_ She thought. She rubbed her temples, took a deep breath. And fell to the floor. Tears flooding her, eyes. She clenched her fist. The tears she tried to hold back, were now travelling down her cheek. His not innocent. She thought. His at fault. She wants to believe him, but believing him was not so easy. She watched Thomas grow up. He didn't even know Avery was with him in his childhood. He didn't know she watched him work for W.I.C.K.E.D. She was watching kill each person one by one. People who were innocent. They didn't deserve death. If they did, Avery didn't mind. She stood up.

Thomas was now lying on the floor, screaming. "I didn't cause this. I promise..." Avery was now raged. She walked over to Thomas picked him up. Held him by the shoulders. "You are. Its all your fault. I want you dead Thomas... But this flare needs to disappear into thin air. For some reason these people thinks a killer can do it. Your the killer Thomas. You deserve death. I want you dead." Avery said. Thomas stood still. He stopped screaming, but he seemed dazed. Thomas looked at Avery. "You want me dead?" He said it more like a question. "Yes. You should've died in the maze. You should've died in the scorch. You should've died before you killed all these people." Thomas tears were running down his cheek. His eyes were red. His eyes were full of guilt. His arms were shaking like he saw the scorch killing legs were drooping down to the floor. Avery felt good. He made him feel like his the death of the people.

" You hear me? I want you, Thomas. Dead." She said it clearly so he could here. "And i want my parents. I want to save these people. I want to save humanity. So you want me dead? I might of killed many people, but i killed these people only to save humanity." Avery didn't know what to say. "Okay. Thomas. Go freaken save humanity for all i care. but i want you dead. Dreaming is good. Maybe you will realise your mistake." Avery tried to say. "Its not a dream. I want and i will save these people, this humanity. Avery if you think i will just stand here, and kill more people... then your certainly wrong. In every way in every step. It will be another way to save, no. Another feeling to make sure you and humanity are safe..." Avery was mad. Thomas was not mad but he was certainly not letting her think his giving up or even dreaming. He wanted to make it loud and clear, so Avery could see his view. Avery was like Thomas in so many ways, but everyone could notice they were both stubborn.

People were clever enough to know Thomas was the only one who cared. Avery did to, but she needed help. Thomas needed to pay. So Avery picked him.


End file.
